spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Silus Clemente
"In the minds of some members of my family, there lies a certain sort of madness. A hunger for power, and a thirst for blood. My little brother Silus felt these desires much more so than any of my father's children. But I loved him all the same." '' ~Prince Ezequiel Clemente 'Silus Clemente '''(also known as Syko) was the younger brother of King Ferdinand Clemente VI of Spain, Archduchess Hannah Clemente of Austria, Prince Ezequiel Clemente of Spain, Princess Halle Clemente of Spain, and King Benjamin Clemente of France, and the son of Queen Grace Goldtimbers of France and King Philip Clemente V of Spain. He was not known for his finer traits, like many of his older siblings, but instead was known for the same voracious lust for power and blood that his father displayed, despite being loyal entirely to his mother. Biography Silus Clemente was born on the 24th of November, in Madrid, Spain. Growing up, he was, reportedly, the least favorite child of King Philip Clemente V, his father, often being mocked, scorned, and derided by the man all throughout his childhood and continuing much further into his life as well. Having to endure such abuse turned Silus into a cold, ruthless, pitiless young man, with a heart steeped in years' worth hatred for his father, though he was rather close to and had a great, undying love for his mother, Grace Goldtimbers. He was prone to intense, violent fits of rage, and was said to suffer from manic depression (bipolar disorder). Being the thirteenth child of his parents, the young prince was far from inheriting the throne, and so he trained to become a warrior, learning the ways of the blade from his father's childhood friend, Sir Lunius Sargento, whom Philip hoped would refine Silus' temperamental nature and hone him into a skilled soldier. However, this elite training only caused Silus' bloodlust to further increase. Silus faithfully served in his father's armies, jumping at the chance to be allowed onto the battlefield, and proving himself to be quite the adept killer in the process. He was made a Ranger Lord of the Ranger Order by Philip, and unleashed as an instrument of the king's will. Silus would not remain loyal to the father who had treated him so horrendously forever, however. When Philip invaded France due to Grace divorcing him and causing him to lose his title as King of France, Silus was furious. With his older brothers, Ferdinand and Ezequiel, Silus rebelled against the Spanish Crown, aiding the two older Clementes in their attempts to overthrow their father and install Ferdinand as the ruler of Spain. Unfortunately, Silus' rebellion would cost him. During the Battle of Muerte de Clemente, Silus, along with a cohort of other anti-Pearsonic rebel fighters, engaged in combat with his former mentor, Lunius Sargento. King Philip ordered Lunius to kill Silus, and, grimly, Lunius fulfilled his orders, delivering a fatal slash to his ex-student's torso. Silus would bleed out on the battlefield, his teary eyes full of fear as he died in the arms of his older brother, Ezequiel Clemente. Guilt at having killed the little boy he had formerly watched grow into a strong young man eventually consumed Lunius, and he fled Spain. Silus' body was buried on Cutthroat Isle by Ezequiel. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Paradoxian Category:Spanish Royalty Category:House Clemente